


Daddy Dearest

by Healthkit



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Age Difference, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Jealousy, Older Man/Younger Woman, Parent/Child Incest, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:20:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23093944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Healthkit/pseuds/Healthkit
Summary: Commission for gobling!Acerola brings a date home. Nanu is displeased.
Relationships: Acerola/Kuchinashi | Nanu
Kudos: 27





	Daddy Dearest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gobling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gobling/gifts).



The clock on the wall ticked a steady rhythm. Every second is equally measured and unchanging. Predictable, reliable. Nanu sat on the couch opposing it, watching the minutes and seconds tick away. Acerola was out late.

It was both expected and unexpected. Bittersweet almost, if he wanted to be all poetic and crap. He slouched further into the sofa. A growing girl couldn’t be bound by the curfews he’d imposed upon a small child. A pikipek leaving the nest and whatnot.

And yet he knew that wasn't the reason for her lateness. Earlier that afternoon she'd come home and spent well over an hour holed up in the bathroom, primping her hair and slipping into a pretty little number, not quite as long as the one she normally wore. This one came up above the knee and showed off her milky white legs...

Nanu grumbled. To himself. To the clock. To the meowth that was sound asleep on the couch beside him. To hell with pikipeks and curfews and maturing into a blossoming flower. The real reason she was out so late was because she was out with a boy.  _ On a date. _ Sure, it was perfectly normal for a girl her age to want to go spend time with a boy her age. He couldn't fault any young man for wanting to whisk her away into the night- she was the prettiest girl in all of Alola, after all. The prettiest girl with the prettiest smile, the prettiest eyes, the prettiest lips...

The rhythmic ticking had lulled Nanu into a daze. His tired eyes closed at the thoughts of pretty, pretty Acerola in her pretty dress, coming home to spend time with him once again.

\---

The sound of the front door closing startled Nanu from his slumber. With bleary eyes, Nanu rubbed at his eyes and looked to the entryway. Acerola had returned, but she hadn't come alone. Her  _ date  _ was accompanying her. Nanu stole a glance at the clock. 12:24. Pretty late to be coming home from a date. Worse still, they hadn’t really acknowledged his presence, if they even noticed it. The two were absorbed in each other, Acerola shrugging off a jacket from her delicate shoulders and returning it to the boy she’d brought home. Nanu took the liberty of sizing him up while he had the chance.

The kid was short. Tiny, even. The jacket was a better fit on Acerola than its owner. Everything about his clothing seemed too big and baggy. Even with her gentle and approachable demeanor the kid was having trouble looking her in the eye. Just fiddling with his sleeves and blushing while she spoke to him. Nanu decided now would be a good time to clear his throat.

The flirtatious look had instantly turned to shock and embarrassment once he realized that Acerola's guardian was present. Seeing his mood change so quickly gave Nanu a twinge of satisfaction. 

“Oh! Uncle Nanu! I didn’t see you there!” Acerola called out and skipped her way across the room to give him a hug. He hugged her back and sneered openly at the kid with this opportunity he’d be given. The boy was taken aback, even more startled than when Nanu had announced his presence. Nanu took one of his hands and lovingly stroked the top of Acerola’s hair, making his message clear. She isn’t yours.

Message received. Her companion deflated and spoke up, announcing that he had to get going. Acerola untangled herself from her uncle’s hug and blinked her big blue eyes in surprise.

“Already? If you really have to…” She walked him to the door and said her goodbyes, Nanu hovering in the background the entire time. After the door closed and the guest departed, their space felt a lot less stiff. More like home. Silence draped over them like a blanket.

“So. How was your…  _ date,  _ Acerola?” Nanu asked after a moment, trying to ease the tension in the room.

“We had a lot of fun! We went out and watched a movie and then I got to go to Sushi High Roller!” She exclaimed, oblivious to Nanu's skulking.

“If you wanted sushi that badly, I could've taken you....” he mumbled. It was his favorite place to eat. It wasn't really the cheapest but he would've gone if he'd known Acerola wanted to.

“I know.” She smiled and stepped out of her shoes, leaving them by the stairs. “But I can go out and get sushi with you any time, Uncle Nanu.” At this, he grumbled again. “I like to go out with boys from around the island. It makes me feel special.” She placed her shoes in the closet and turned around only to meet with her uncle frowning at her.

“That doesn't bother you... does it Uncle Nanu?” She stood before him, wide eyes blinking owlishly. The answer should have been no. She should be allowed to go out on as many dates with as many young men as she wants and it's perfectly normal and acceptable.

Nnnn.... it does.” he exhaled through his nose. It should have been a guilty admission. Instead his gaze back down at her was defiant and possessive. “I don't want you seeing any more boys.”

“No more boys?” she repeated back at him.

“No.” He spoke with an air of finality he used from his law enforcement days.

Acerola seemed to contemplate this for a few moments. Her brow furrowed and she brought her thumb and forefinger to her chin.

“But then who will take me out in pretty dresses and bring me flowers and tell me they love me?” Those wide innocent eyes blinked at him, welling up with tears. 

For a moment, guilt twisted in his guts. What kind of sick fuck gets jealous of his own daughter growing up and having her own life? Even going as far as to drive her date out of the house? He hadn’t really sunken this low, had he? Nanu rose his gaze from the floor to look Acerola in the eye to try to explain himself, explain  _ something  _ to her.

Until he noticed the faintest hint of a smile.

“You did this on purpose.” He deadpanned. Acerola’s barely restrained smile fully unfurled across her face.

“I just wanted to hear you tell me that I'm special Uncle Nanu~” she singsonged. Even though Nanu was now annoyed in addition to his jealous agitation, he couldn’t help but soften the scowl on his face when she took one of his large hands in both of her small ones.

“Don't scare your uncle like that. His old heart can't take it.” He said with a sigh. Another day had passed and she was still his little girl. Only  _ his  _ little girl. He could rest easy tonight with that knowledge.

“Uncle Nanu, I'm tired” Acerola’s voice interrupted his thoughts. “Will you take me to bed?” She bounced on her heels and squeezed his hand. With a smile he grasped one of her delicate hands and led her up the stairs to her room. The bedroom door creaked open as Nanu used his free hand to push it open, flooding it with light from the hallway. Acerola hurried ahead inside, Nanu trailing slowly behind after.

She sat down on the stool in front of the vanity and he came up behind, helping her undress from her date outfit. He undid the buttons on her dress and released her hair from the style it was pinned up in. The soft lavender locks fell down to their normal position just above her shoulders. Neither of them said a word, but Acerola hummed out an appreciative noise at having her hair touched. This in turn made the corner of Nanu's mouth turn up into his trademark half-smile. His hand returned to the top of her head and resumed petting her hair. Each slow, languid stroke from her hairline to the nape of her neck gave her a warm shiver. ‘ _ Like petting meowth’ _ , Nanu thought with a chuckle.

This was the type of gentle intimacy that they alone would share. Comfortable domesticity without the intrusion of any meddling boys. Acerola’s body relaxed and she snuggled her back into Nanu comfortably.They sat still for a few moments with her back against his front. He could’ve sworn she’d fallen asleep and began to withdraw his hand when a tiny hand grasped his wrist before he could bring it back to his side.

“No...” Her eyes opened once more to give him a pouty glare. “You still have to carry me to bed.” she huffed indignantly. Nanu’s smirk returned.

“Alright. Why don’t you get yourself changed and I'll do it.” He stepped back and allowed her to rise and stride over to the dresser and pull out her nightgown. Nanu’s gaze drifted elsewhere whilst she undressed and got into her bedclothes. It wasn’t as if Acerola minded if she looked, and it certainly wasn’t the first time he’d seen her like this… he just enjoyed the anticipation. Like getting a present all wrapped up before you opened it. Why ruin the surprise? He wanted to see her fully trussed up before imagining what she looked like unwrapped for him. At the proud declaration of “all finished!” Nanu’s gaze snapped back up to take a look at Acerola in her nightgown.

The nightgown (if it could hardly be called that) was more of a negligee. Despite her small size it only came down to the top of Acerola's thighs. Ruffles adorned her shoulders and the bottom hem. It was a cute little number that looked cute on her body type. She’d seen it in a store window and begged for the pretty princess pyjamas. He couldn’t say no to the face she’d made… and it's not like anyone but him would ever know that he’d dressed his daughter in a transparent piece of lingerie for bed… Acerola even called it her ghost nightgown. He was just trying to be a good father and make her happy. 

And happy she seemed. Standing there dressed in her soft see-through nightie she adored, getting her hair petted, and now being carried off to bed. The kid was royalty, it would be wrong not to treat her as such. He winced at the twinge his knees gave when he bent down to pick her up but bore through it for her sake.

He laid her down on the plush bed with the care of a man placing down his bride. Her arms rose up to meet behind his neck, fingers lacing together. The ruffled edges of the dress and her fluffy hair both fanned out on the bed below him. 

Beautiful. She was beautiful and radiant like the moon. And she was his. He was the luckiest man in the whole world. He had the whole world right here beneath him. They shared an intimate moment, gazing into each other's eyes. For now there was no one else in the whole world but the two of them.

Acerola didn’t care much for this seriousness for too long. She ended it when she reached up and pushed her finger to the tip of Nanu's nose. He smiled and shifted his weight to one arm so he could return the gesture. His finger was batted away and soon a play fight broke out.

Using his larger frame and strength, Nanu grabbed Acerola by both wrists and pinned her down to the bed, creating a decisive victory. Spurned on by the burst of activity, Nanu took Acerola's new position to kiss her hungrily. The playful resistance stopped at once and Acerola relaxed her body into the sheets, becoming more yielding and pliable. Her saccharine smile had shifted to a more sultry smirk. Playtime had officially concluded.

Caretaker was a job Nanu was relatively new to, but he had plenty of experience as a lover. He started to tease Acerola through the sheer fabric of her nightgown, first parting her lips with his fingers and pushing them back together. He repeated the motion over and over in slow circles, crushing her clit between them.Each pass of his thick fingers made her flesh more puffy and pink. Her sweet lacey panties were now slick and transparent, showing off his handiwork. Seeing her pussy on full display only spurred Nanu on further. He withdrew his hands and knelt between Acerola’s slender white legs, then moving on to place some teasing kisses along her entrance, ending each with a teasing suck. 

“Uncle Nanu...” Acerola whined. It was always a treat when she started to whimper and squirm, so overwhelmed she didn’t know what to do with herself. She tugged and fidgeted with the hem of her nightgown in adorable frustration. The building pleasure caused her to rock back and forth trying to maintain contact with Nanu’s face.

“Easy there, Princess.” As much as he loved to tease even he couldn’t hold back when he had such a perfect little pussy being pressed to his lips. Caving in to desire, he dragged his tongue slowly from her entrance all the way back up to her clit. The heat of his tongue coupled with the soft silky smoothness of the fabric made Acerola spread her legs wide and ready to receive. Only someone like Nanu could make such a sweet and innocent girl do something so  _ dirty _ .His mind flashed back to that young, half-grown imitation of a man that was at their door mere minutes ago. ‘ _ A gangly brat like that would never be able to get a reaction like this.’ _ He thought as he caught a glimpse of Acerola’s toes curling. The kid might be young and spry but he wouldn’t have the experience a mature lover like Nanu did.

The more that boy invaded his thoughts the stronger the desire to surround his cock with Acerola’s body. The right to fuck his cute little princess belonged to Nanu and Nanu alone. He’d give it to her so good she’d never even look at another boy.

“Uncle Nanu?” Acerola blinked in confusion. All of a sudden Nanu had withdrawn and was getting off the bed. She sat up, still aching for release.

Nanu was hurriedly unbuckling his belt and trying to get his pants off. For a brief moment she caught sight of the glint in his eye. A hungry, predatory mood had overtaken her otherwise dull and aloof guardian. Perfect. 

In an instant he was back on the bed, now on top of her and nuzzling his face into her petite chest. . She loved it when he got riled up and fiesty and possessive. His tired and disinterested demeanor was a result of a fairly inactive lifestyle. But deep down there was still a wild reckless beast of a man waiting to claw its way out. And the thought that someone else was laying their hands on his precious adoptive daughter was definitely a way to do it. 

Nanu was taking the liberty of hooking a finger through one of the leg holes of Acerola’s panties and pulling the slick fabric off to the side. He’d stretched and ruined countless pairs this way, always replacing them with lacier, frillier pairs every time. Before Acerola could even adjust herself on the bed Nanu was already stuffing her full of his cock. A quiet, raspy moan slipped from his throat when he penetrated his daughter’s perfect little cunt. 

A smug sense of possessiveness came over him. That boy from before probably wishes he was in Nanu's position right now. That was all teenagers thought about, wasn't it? Spurned on by these thoughts, he picked up the pace, pulling Acerola's hips up higher so he could angle himself deeper.

If that kid thought he could just waltz in and date his daughter... he had some competition. Nanu slowed down, putting more deliberation into each thrust, taking longer to drag in and out of her soft, slick walls. That kid couldn't fuck her like this. Young, inexperienced, and purely self-serving. The way Acerola gasped and squeaked every time he thrust was something only he could do. 

“Uncle Nanu, please keep going!” she cried out, and god if it didn’t drive him mad. It was more than just some horny teenage pleasure. He loved this girl. He loved her and he was going to make her his and there would be no one else. A carnal hunger took over as he got closer to his orgasm.

“Daddy...” Acerola whimpered below with her little hands, clutching fitfully at the sheets. Nanu’s hips bucked a few more times before he thrust as deeply as he could go and came. Acerola shuddered and clenched around him not long after; a testament to how no one else could be a better lover than he.

The two lay on the bed, sweaty and trying to catch their breath for a moment. Nanu pulled out and pressed a kiss to Acerola’s forehead. “Goodnight sweetheart.” he whispered against her skin. “I'll see you in the morning.” 

Someday someone might come between them, Nanu thought as they both began to drift off in a bed that was a little bit too small for both of them. But for the time being, it was just them. As it always had been, and hopefully always would be.


End file.
